


I am still here

by animewriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cursed, M/M, living doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles is now nothing more than a living doll..Cursed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a small one shot i may write more to it or maybe not but not for a while since i am working on my other sterek fanfic. Mostly this is just for a user on tumblr who asked me for fluffy sterek..even if this is ...not the happiest fluff..for which i am sorry about.

Derek ignored the looks of pity he got from his remaining pack mates as he set the soup on a tray next to the plastic cup. With grace he ballanced the tray in his one hand as he grabbed silverwear and a straw with the other. No one said anything as he walked upstairs. He didn't need there pity...And Stiles didn't need it either.

Its been a year since the EVENT happened..the moment that changed their lives..the big tragic moment..where just as things were finally going in their favour..the darac...that..itch Julia..or wahtever her name was had taken what was precious to him out of spite...right before he took her life without a thought in a frantic feral rage filled moment.

He broke from his thoughts when he entered his mates and his room where an all too quiet and unmoving Stiles sat in a chair by the window. His hair was grown out and reached just past his chin in a curley wave grown to a length that Stiles once contemplated but was too lazy to take care of..His skin was pale and laking the tan he once seemed to forever hold. Whats worse though..was his lover's eyes..what was once full of life and joy was no just blank, unemotional..and dead.

Derek set the tray down and made sure to adjust the blanket that was on his lap making sure that Stiles was warm before carding his hand through the others hair. "I got tomato soup for you today." He said conversationally as he reached for the bowl and spoon and made sure that it wasn't too hot or cold before puting the spoon to his lifeless's lovers mouth. Stiles mouth parted and he allowed himself to be fed obidently. "Im sorry if its not as good as the food you used to make..but i have been looking up new recipees and trying. maybe when you get better...you can show me how.' he said with false hope.

When the soup was done he set it aside and used a napkin to wipe the stray soup that was by his lips and let out a shakey smile. "There..good as new..im sorry about that. my hands were a little shakey." he said to the blank faced young man. No reply was given...and he didnt expect none.

with care and ease he picked up the other and laid him on the bed under the covers. He followed soon after and cuddled close to him making sure they faced each other. "I promise you stiles im going to fix you." he said as he kissed the others limp hand before holding it close. "Someday..you are going to be your old self again..Someday." He said as he tried to hold back the tears. "And we are going to get married just like we talked about..and maybe have some kids. wouldn't that be nice?" He asked as he searched the others face for a reaction..Any kind of reaction but the other's face remained blank and his face still just as lifeless as his soft golden eyes. "I love you..so much.." He said as he reverently ghosted his fingers along the others face.

It has been a year since that day...since the day stiles soul was locked up tight inside him..and the door to reality was locked and the key was thrown. A year of searching..researching..trial and error..A year of trying to bring life back into those lifeless golden eyes. A year of failure. Some said Stiles wasn't really here anymore..tha he was just an empty shell of what he once was and that derek should give up..but he stood firm by his lover.

For that year inbetween his vain attempts to bring his lover back to reality..he dressed,bathed,fed..him. He took care and protected his perfect little doll. Coveted him close and wouldn't let anyone else touch him. No one else was worthy or trustworthy enough for such a gift..such a task. nothing else was worth his time.

He would stand by Stiles..and never give up on his Doll..Never till the day he was once again laughing and graces his ears with the bell like voice that was his mates. ... Never give up...never. Stiles deserved that much.

"Come on stiles..just..say one word..maybe my name?" Derek pleaded as he looked into the others face. Stiles only looked at him and blinked slowly and a simple twitch of the lips..but he got nothing more. Still the reaction gave him a little hope. He almost wondered what Stiles was thinking ..What was going on in his head.

Derek..i'm here..Derek..listen to me..I love you Derek.. Why doesnt anyone hear me!? Derek? I am still here.

"Don't worry..my love we will find you one day." Derek promised before kissing the others unresponsive lips.


	2. Chapter 2

People have been asking if i will write more on this with hopefully a happy ending...and while i wasn't going to at first i had decided that if Sterek wins the ultimate slash poll tomorrow I will update it with a lengthy and awesome chapter that may or may not have a happy ending..maybe an M rated happy ending so go vote.

http://www.thebacklot.com/ultimate-slash-madness-championship-round/08/2013


End file.
